Systems for projecting an image of an article of clothing for viewing through a two-way mirror are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,507,570 to Bourdier et.al. shows a composite optical display system which permits a seated viewer to observe himself or herself in a two-way mirror as though wearing a projected image of an article of clothing. Behind the two-way mirror, the clothing image is projected onto a screen. In front of the two-way mirror, ambient light is reduced while the face of the subject is specifically illuminated in order to enhance the effect of the composite image. In this manner, a viewer may observe himself or herself wearing each of a successive series of articles of clothing, without having to actually try on each article of clothing.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,294 to Bourdier et. al. shows another clothing image display system which permits a standing viewer to observe himself or herself through a two-way mirror as though wearing a projected image of an article of clothing. In addition, mechanical means for adjusting the height and/or width of the clothing image to fit the general size of the viewer is shown. Specifically, a flexible mirror is disclosed for adjusting the image width. However, the disclosed mechanical systems are complex and subject to failures. Furthermore, in the prior art, the image size and width is adjusted manually by the viewer or by an assistant using remote controls to adjust the appropriate respective mechanism.